Time For Coffee
by mochaforelphie
Summary: Ever since Blaine first invited Kurt to have coffee with him, having coffee has become a thing for them. A collection of one-shots of coffee with lots and lots of whipped cream on top.


**Author's Notes:**

**I just felt like writing little snippets of Klaine fluff. Feel free to leave prompts, I'll appreciate that a lot. And this is my very first time posting a fanfic, so please _please_ review! I really could use some advice on my writing. Thanks, and hope you enjoy! :)**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Lima Bean**

"Hey Kurt!"

Kurt saw Blaine standing across the street, waving his hand with a smile that seemed to light everything up. Kurt smiled back friendlily. He stayed where he was when the light turned green, and Blaine came jogging towards him.

"You're in your uniform," Kurt remarked, eyeing Blaine's Dalton blazer. It was a Saturday, meaning it was one of his few chances to wear whatever he wanted to, and Kurt was wearing his favorite skinny jeans and a designer shirt with a bluish scarf that matched his eyes.

"Warbler practice," Blaine said, nonchalantly. "We were trying―"

Kurt raised a brow.

"―Yes, trying―to choose what song we should sing besides Raise Your Glass. Unsuccessfully." Blaine sighed. "And I was just heading to the Lima Bean for a quick break."

"The Lima Bean?" Kurt blinked. Never heard of it.

"It's a coffee shop just a few minutes from here." Blaine flashed his adorable, innocent smile again, and Kurt couldn't help smiling too."Wanna join me?"

"Sure. If that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. Why would I be inviting you if it wasn't?"

"Well, that's true," Kurt said in a low, dorky voice. Blaine laughed, making Kurt's heart swell with adoration for this boy. Kurt was starting to realize that Blaine was toxic. In a good way. His every move, every word, every smile was always gentlemanly and just plain adorable. And Kurt couldn't seem to get enough of it. He could tell he's inching closer and closer to that state where you're "in love" with someone. And it was pretty scary because it was just about a week ago that that traumatic incident―Karofsky kissing him―happened.

The Lima Bean was pretty crowded.

"I never really thought you were a coffee person," Kurt said, eying the menu board.

"Well, I am," Blaine said. "Ever since Wes and David invited me for a cup after I visited Dalton to see what it was like."

"Just like you did to me?" Kurt smirked.

"Just like I did to you," Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat as the line moved forward and Blaine went up to the counter.

"A medium drip, and..." Blaine nudged Kurt forward.

"A grande non-fat mocha please."

"And maybe that chocolate chunk cookie would be nice to split," Blaine told the barista and he pulled out his wallet. "Don't even think about it," he said, eying Kurt.

Kurt gaped at him, his wallet halfway out of his bag. He wasn't going to let this happen. "No, Blaine..."

But Blaine glared at him, and Kurt had to shut up.

"I call paying next time," Kurt blurted out.

Blaine gave him a surprised look. "Okay."

It wasn't until Kurt got his mocha in his hands that he realized what he had just said. Who said there was going to be a 'next time'? He blushed furiously.

"So," Blaine said casually, pulling out a seat. "I was kind of hoping you could join the Warblers."

"Oh. So you invited me here so you could scout me." Kurt said with a tint of sarcasm to hide his blush.

"Kind of." Blaine turned up a corner of his mouth and tore open a pack of sugar. Then, his eyes on the white sugar disappearing into the drip coffee, he asked, "You were in the glee club at McKinley, right?"

"Yes," Kurt said, swallowing the sip of mocha he'd just taken.

"What was it again? The New-?"

"The Nude Erections." Kurt said.

"Right. The New Directions." Blaine said, fitting the lid back onto his paper cup. "You guys were pretty good at Sectionals."

Blaine looked at Kurt, tilting his head to the side. "We'd love for you to join."

Kurt bit his lip to keep from smiling. He kind of thought he'd feel guilty if he himself asked the Warblers if he could join them, since they used to be enemies. But now that Blaine's asked him in, he'd join. If Rachel and Mercedes question him, he'd just say that he was scouted. Ha.

"I'd love to join," he told Blaine.

"Awesome!" Blaine said. "We're sure gonna get this thing."

"So..." Kurt said, his hands on his coffee cup. "When do I start?"

"You can come right now, actually." Blaine said. "We're meeting again in an hour. Wes feels insecure when we don't have a song to practice."

So I have an hour more with just the two of us, Kurt thought. He took another sip of his nonfat mocha so that Blaine won't notice him smiling.

He just might become a coffee person, too.


End file.
